sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemma Teller Morrow
Gemma Teller Morrow is the mother of Jackson 'Jax' Teller and wife of Clarence 'Clay' Morrow. Biography Gemma was born circa 1957 and is a native of Charming, California. She married John Teller, a Vietnam War veteran and founder of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, with whom she had two children: Jackson 'Jax' Teller in 1978 and Thomas Teller in 1984. Gemma has a genetic heart disorder which she passed on to her children, and of which Thomas died in 1990. After John was hit by a semi-truck and died in 1993, she eventually married John's friend Clay Morrow. She is of Irish and Russian descent. Season One Season Two Gemma is raped early in season two by Sons of Anarchy rival AJ Weston and two other unknown men wearing white masks. During the assault, Gemma is told to tell Clay that it would happen again if he did not end his dealings with minorities. Later, Gemma realizes Weston to be one of her rapists when she recognized his tattoos. When Wayne Unser finds her at the scene of the rape, Gemma demands that he not tell Clay or Jax about the rape so as not to play into AJ Weston and Ethan Zobelle's plans to get Clay and/or Jax to do something rash. Unser complies and further covers up the source of Gemma's injuries by crashing her car into a road divider and taking her to the hospital. The only other person Gemma confides in about the rape is Tara Knowles, Jax's girlfriend. Unser, realizing that Chief Deputy David Hale was starting to become involved with Zobelle and his people, told Hale about Gemma's assault, which then became one of the events which caused Hale to re-evaluate his dealing with Zobelle. The rape left Gemma with significant and visible emotional trauma, which caused problems in her marriage with Clay and also left her feeling paranoid that AJ would try to attack her again. Her paranoia is further compounded when someone from L.O.A.N. mails one of the rapists' white masks to her. When Gemma learns of Jax's plans to become a "nomad," she tells him that she knows about the book her first husband, Jax's father John Teller, had written. She tells Jax that she believes John's death may not have been an accident, but rather a suicide. After asking Jax to reconsider his decision, she implores him to read a certain page in John's book, hoping it will give him guidance and perhaps change his mind. The book fails to make Jax decide to stay, and the vote needed to allow him to leave is taken and passes. Upon learning that Jax still plans to and will be becoming a nomad member of the club, she calls her son, Tara, and husband Clay at her home and reveals, fairly graphically, the details of her assault and gang rape. As a result, Jax picks up the jacket patches he had removed from his vest after the vote, indicating that Jax has decided to stay with SAMCRO. The following morning, feeling unwanted by Clay, Gemma comes on to an emotionally wrecked Tig who reciprocates her advances but stops when he sees a picture of Clay. Tig proceeds to confess to Opie about Donna Winston's murder. Later, outside the church that Unser goes to for his support group, Gemma is approached by the priest who runs the support group and offers her advice to serve others to keep off the self-loathing. She runs into Chibs at the Garage who is distraught by his dealings with ATF Agent June Stahl, she comforts him and advises him to come clean with the Club. Tig tells Clay at the end of the day that Gemma thinks he does not want her anymore, Clay proceeds to the office and shows the he still wants Gemma. When the club goes on lockdown, Gemma looks after other families. She tells Tara that she does not have to take crap from anyone. Inspired by Gemma, Tara stands up to her supervisor at the hospital, assaulting her at one point when she calls Gemma a whore. In the second season finale, Gemma happened to come across Polly Zobelle. Wanting to get revenge and also do her part for SAMCRO, she followed Polly to Edmond Hayes' house. She sent Tara home and snuck onto the property where she found a distraught Polly brandishing a gun. Polly attempted to shoot, so Gemma killed her in self-defense. She then discovered Edmond Hayes' body and ATF Agent Stahl, joking that both of them had a bloody day. Stahl offered to let her leave, but not before tossing her sidearm to Gemma who caught it. Gemma instantly realized Stahl's trick to get her fingerprints on the murder weapon and fled. At a bus stop pay phone she called Police Chief Wayne Unser for help. She is last seen fleeing Charming with Unser with no idea of where to go. Season 3 Gemma was still on the run at the beginning of Season 3. She was being kept at a motel by Tig until Clay and SAMCRO can figure out a way to clear her name. Clay elected not to tell Gemma that Abel was kidnapped because he believes she already has enough to worry about. While at the motel, Gemma reads something disturbing in a newspaper and she is able to convince Tig to help her sneak away. They end up at the house of her father, a reverend who is suffering from late stage Alzheimer's disease. After an incident involving Tig and the Guatemalan caretaker, that resulted in Tig being shot, Gemma requested Tara's assistance. After the caretaker discovered that Gemma was wanted and that there was a hefty reward for her capture, Gemma tied her up in the basement of her father's home . Shortly after the caretaker escaped by overpowering Tara. The caretaker then attempts to overpower Gemma but is accidentally killed in struggle with Gemma and Tara. Soon Gemma makes the hard decision to move her father into an assisted living home. Gemma then broke down, escaped in Tara's car, and contacted Agent Stahl. Tara and Tig inform the club that Gemma disappeared and Clay realized that she was heading home to be with Abel. However, upon returning home, Gemma discovered that Abel had been kidnapped. This aggravated her heart condition and she ended up in the hospital. Gemma had made a deal to turn herself in to Stahl upon her return to Charming in exchange for not receiving the death penalty for the murders of Edmund Hayes and Polly Zoebelle. However, Stahl reneged on the deal, informing Gemma that because she did not turn herself in at the agreed upon time (because she was in the hospital), Gemma had violated the terms of the deal. Later, Jax secretly worked out a deal with Stahl where he would give Stahl information on the IRA and get her back in the good graces of the ATF in exchange for help with his mother (Stahl had been demoted off the IRA case following the events at the end of season 2). Stahl then supplied Jax with a statement for Gemma to give to the ATF, in which Gemma stated the real events of the Hayes and Zoebelle shooting, except that Gemma fingered an another ATF agent for the Edmund Hayes shooting. In "Widening Gyre", Gemma finds out that John Teller had an affair in Belfast in the late 1980s, which produced a daughter. She makes up her mind to go to Belfast with Clay and Jax and she employs Tara's help in breaking out of police custody. After a tense standoff with Wayne Unser, Gemma successfully makes it to the airport with SAMCRO. Once She and the SAMCRO arrive in Belfast the Sons are in danger of being deported be to America. When they are all in the van Gemma forces a SAMBEL member to run the police off the road. After they release SAMCRO from police custody they head to the SAMBEL clubhouse, where Gemma meets Maureen and Trinity Ashby. Gemma and Maureen talk later and Maureen tells Gemma they should continue to keep the secret and John being Trinity's father. Gemma may still tell Jax, because she may have noticed a connection between them. Gemma decided to tell Jax that Trinity was his sister after finding them in a compromising position. The next day She, Jax, and Opie go to the orphanage to get Abel. When they get there they under orders of Father Ashbey, try to keep them from taking Abel home by lying about knowing where Abel is. Gemma sees right through this and takes baby hostage and threatened to kill him. When they finally tell where Abel is Gemma gives the baby back and Jax goes of to find him. When Jax comes back without Abel he tells his mother that neither he nor Abel belong there and Abel belongs with the other family. Gemma in raged that Jax is willing to give up his own son tells him that Tara is pregnant. When father Ashbey shows up it is revealed that Sean Casey was tortured and the priest tells them that Jimmy is now after Abel. Everyone including Gemma try to get to the hotel to save Abel only to find that they are too late. After a deal is made between Jimmy and the True IRA, Abel returns home with his true family. Once back in Charming the club is trying to find Tara and Gemma is struggling with the deal Jax made with Stahl. Gemma knows that it does not matter how much the rest of the club loves him, if they find out he ratting they will kill him without hesitation. Jax is still confident that nothing will go wrong and promises her that everything and everyone will alright. Gemma still afraid, decides to take Stahl at gun-point and force to kill the deal. Saying that if Stahl didn't end the deal she would turn herself in and tell where previous statement really came from. She later greets Tara and hugs her for her safe return from Salazar. In the season 3 finale Gemma is still worried about the deal Jax made with Stahl. When sge sees that the deal is still on and that Jax is giving the head of the IRA she tries to turn herself in, only to find out that it is too late, because Stahl already gave her statement clearing her of the killings. Gemma warns Stahl that someone will get hurt. When Clay comes to see her in jail she tells him that they can't look at Jax the same way the saw John Teller, because club has been in desperate times. At the end she sees Jax arrives with Stahl. She watches with sadness as Stahl sets up Jax to die at the hands of his own club by exposing the deal they made. But Gemma gets some relief after Jax sends her a letter explaining that he was never a rat and that the deal was a trap the entire club was in on and the only reason they didn't tell her was to keep her from being an accessory if thing didn't go as planned. At the end it is intensely hinted that Gemma and Clay are responsible for John Teller's death through a letter from Teller to his mistress Maureen Ashbey. Category:Characters Category:People associated with/Members of SAMCRO Category:Regular characters